This invention relates to an apparatus for altering the magnetic state of a permanent magnet and particularly, though not exclusively, to a magnetiser or demagnetiser for use with highly permanently magnetic Rare-Earth Transition Metal magnets such as Nd--Fe--B or Sn--Co based magnets